


Day 29: Crying

by madam_mess



Series: Kinktober2017 [29]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Genji had trouble letting himself grow close to anyone, even when that person meant as much to him as McCree.





	Day 29: Crying

He and Jesse have done this plenty of times before. Usually, when they slept together it was after a few too many beers or in the excitement of having completed a mission. This time though, there was no celebration, no alcohol to cloud their minds, just the two of them.

Jesse showed up a bit randomly to his room that night. He said he could not sleep and wanted to talk and so Genji made the mistake of letting him in. They talked for what felt like hours about their pasts, about their thoughts and feelings. Eventually, the question that Genji had avoided for so long came up.

“What are we?”

The cyborg did not want to answer. He didn't want to commit to this when it could all be taken from him so easily. He looks down at his hands and hunched his shoulders under Jesse’s stare. “Can I try somethin’?” the cowboy had asked, waiting for a hesitant nod before leaning in to kiss Genji slowly. It was too soft, too warm, too inviting. He tried to fight it, to kiss his friend with the same fierceness that was common for them but Jesse already had him melting as he pulled him into his arms.

He was swept up in it soft affection, letting McCree have his way with him. Not more than ten minutes later, the cowboy is filling him, lacing their fingers together and holding his hand as he rolls his hips into the smaller man slowly. Those lips are against his again, and Genji realizes how completely vulnerable he is to his lover.

“Genji,” his name coming from McCree’s lips does something awful to him, “Darlin’, sweetheart yer cryin’.”

The younger man shakes his head quickly as if to reject the statement. He feels the tears run down his face but nevertheless he denies it. “Keep fucking me, Jesse,” he commands through his sniffles, “I love you. Just- just keep going.” The admission breaks him and he can do nothing but wrap his arms around Jesse’s neck and sob into his shoulder as his cowboy makes love to him.

**Author's Note:**

> madam-mess on tumblr


End file.
